Ca fait mal
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Que faire quand c'est trop, que la vie est un vide dans un monde où l'amour trahit ?


Ecrit sur "ça fait mal" d'une comédie musicale d'amour nulle que j'adore.

Rien à moi blablablablabla c'moche pas corrigé écrit tard adieu

* * *

Sa gorge n'est plus rien, semblable à son âme, semblable à son cœur réduit à l'état de charpie. Quelques lambeaux d'un muscle qui ne bat plus vraiment. Qui n'a plus de raison de se faire. La vie devient ce vide immense, il ne reste rien qu'un monde où l'amour trahit.

Sa gorge n'est plus rien, sa voix n'existe plus, éraillée, rauque d'un cri qu'il vient tout juste de pousser. D'un cri qu'on a peut-être entendu, qu'on a sans doute ignoré. D'un cri de désespoir pur, d'un cri de rage contenu depuis des jours, des semaines. D'un cri qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré pouvoir pousser. D'un cri vite suivit par des sanglots silencieux.

Karkat n'est plus rien, son existence n'existe plus. Rayée, sa vie n'a de sens que pour la souffrance qui ne s'éteint pas, pour ce mal qui n'en fini pas. Depuis des jours, depuis des semaines, depuis des mois peut-être, tant la notion du temps s'est effacée, n'a plus sens pour personne. N'a plus de sens pour lui. Sonne le désespoir, au fond de son crâne fatigué sonne le malheur, tout autour de lui. Mais nul ne saisit l'ampleur du désastre qui s'est opéré en lui.

Alors Karkat a hurlé. Un peu isolé, peut-être l'a-t-on entendu, sans doute l'a-t-on ignoré. On préfère ne pas s'attarder sur ceux qui ont mal. Il suffirait de tendre une main, pourtant. Il suffirait d'un geste, d'un mot pour que peut-être, pour que sans doute… Pour que les si dont beaucoup rêvent deviennent réalité. Alors Karkat a hurlé, jamais assez fort, jamais assez longtemps. Alors Karkat a hurlé.

Le vent a soufflé, souffle toujours. Cet idiot aimait le vent. Cet idiot adorait le vent fort et violent. Il aimait les tempêtes, les ouragans. C'était l'idiot avec le vent. Le vent a soufflé, un dernier éclat de cœur entre les mains, Karkat a crié.

L'éclat s'est envolé. Ses yeux sont vides, désormais, perdus dans l'horizon. Il n'est plus. Son âme – quelle âme ? Peut-on parler d'âme ?

Quand l'amour est un trop, un trop fort, un trop brusque, un trop réciproque, un trop fort. Quand l'amour est un tel trop qu'il ne s'agit plus d'amour ou de sentiments, que la relation dépasse ce mot, ce concept. Quand l'amour est un trop qui dépasse l'amour et oubli le trop, euphémisme.

Quand l'être chéri avec tant de passion meurt.

Quand l'être chéri avec tant d'ardeur crève et qu'il faut s'habituer à son absence. A son manque de présence. Qu'on dit qu'il faut guérir une plaie incapable de cicatriser.

Quand il faut se faire à l'idée que ce bien plus qu'un trop n'est plus qu'un cadavre, n'est plus qu'un rien enfermé à jamais dans une vulgaire boîte, quand on sait qu'il ne sera qu'un anonyme dans un cimetière ridicule. Quand on pense que sa tombe sera ornée de diverses babioles, inutiles, stupides. Quand on songe à aux personnes présentes, à ceux qui parleront. A ceux qui oseront dire qu'il était un bon gars.

Karkat n'est pas venu le jour de l'enterrement de John.

Il ne sait pas comment est-ce qu'il a pu survivre. Il ne survit pas.

Karkat est mort. En même temps que John. Il n'est plus rien qu'une enveloppe charnelle qui n'a pas eu le courage d'enfoncer une lame de rasoir dans une veine quelconque à cause d'une promesse idiote. Egoïste de mourir, égoïste de vivre comme une loque.

Karkat est mort. Il n'a aucune chance de revenir. Aucune chance de s'en sortir. On ne s'en remet pas, quand la vie n'est plus qu'un vide, qu'on vit en parallèle des autres dans un monde où l'amour a trahit.

Alors, avec son désespoir, sa rage, Karkat a crié. Sans doute l'a-t-on entendu, peut-être l'a-t-on oublié. Ou était-ce l'inverse ? Il n'en a rien à faire.

Sa voix n'est qu'un souvenir oublié, sa gorge brûle mais il ne ressent plus la douleur physique depuis longtemps. Depuis John. Depuis les centaines de coupures sur sa peau. Paraît que ça fait oublié le mal, de couper. Mais Karkat n'a pas oublié. Karkat ne peut pas oublier.

Alors Karkat a crié. Même mort, Karkat a crié. Même décédé, au-dedans, Karkat a hurlé, avec toute la force dont il était capable.

Karkat a les yeux vides, perdus au loin.

Crier pour libérer.

Mais quand l'amour est trop, crier ne sert à rien.

Il sent une larme qui coule le long de sa joue.

Putain. Ca fait mal.


End file.
